The Playbook
by Missyriver
Summary: Mike and Ginny met one summer and fell in love, but were separated by life's expectations. Will they be able to capture what the once had or was it all forgotten. The Notebook inspired
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He hated the hospital. The amount of times he had been through these halls either pacing or in a wheelchair you would think he would be use to it. But it was always the chemical clean and coldness that bothered him the most.

Right now, the worry was eating at him. The surgery was a success and she was in a stable condition but he couldn't help the gnawing worry in his gut. He walked the halls, his body was wound up tight and honestly he was too sore to sit for very long. He just needed to see her and everything would be better.

What the hell were the doctors doing anyway? Scenario after scenario played through his head, each one worse than the next. If he wasn't allowed in that room soon he was going to lose his mind.

"Sir, she's awake. Everything went great but she might be a little groggy." The nurse smiled at him and opened the door.

He rushed through the room and saw her curled upon the bed. A large blue cast stuck out on her right arm. She looked so small in that bed. He walked over and brushed the hair off her forehead kissing the little frown between her brows.

"Hey, can you wake up for me?" he asked, desperate to hear her voice.

"Go away, I'm sleeping."

"Do you want to hear a story?"

Her eyes pop open instantly and meet his.

"Maybe, which story?" she grumbled.

"Your favorite story, of course."

Her eyes lit up and she snuggled deeper into her pillow. Once she was situated, she gave him a serious look and a single nod.

"It was a magical summer in a time before hashtags and snapchat."

"You're not funny."

"I am very funny. Now be quiet or you won't get your story." She mimed zipping her lips and threw the key away. "Where was I?" She pointed to her lips and shrugs.

 **Chapter One:**

This was Mike Lawson's last summer at San Diego's State baseball camp. He had just turned 19 and was starting college after the program ended.

Camp started in two days and was tradition that the returning players got together for a home run derby. Whoever hit the most balls over the fence was made honorary team captain until the couch picked. Mike so far was leading the count with two to everyone else's zeros. He did admit to himself that he was trying to show off for the girls in the metal bleachers.

There were four of them. Three were chattering and pointing out different boys in the field and giggling. He noticed they pointed at him a few time and he may have wiggled his butt towards them before hitting his last home run. Girls love baseball players - it's just a fact of life, Mike thinks to himself as he takes his rightful place behind home plate.

The fourth girl stood out in contrast to the giggling girls with her serious intensity. She was watching the players as they hit and nodding or shaking her head depending on the call. Mike wondered if she played softball.

She was young, maybe 15. It was hard to tell with her clean, full face and straight black hair pulled back in a single braid with a cap on her head. She wore loose fit stonewash jeans and a San Diego Padres t-shirt. If she wasn't so young, he'd make a big effort to get her number.

Mike was so distracted by the girl that he missed the batter hit a foul ball that was headed right towards her and the other girls. A few of the guys shouted for them to watch their heads. His Padres girl just assessed and stood her ground the Giggle sisters squealed and jump out of the way.

"Hey Sweetheart, can you toss us the ball?" Mike asked from behind his catcher mask.

"Who you calling Sweetheart, Cupcake?" She arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I was talking to you, Sweetheart. I could get a little closer, give you my number and we can talk about this more over dinner." Mike pushed back his mask and winked at her.

"Sorry Cupcake, I don't date ballplayers."

Mike ignored the ooh burn and damn coming from his teammates. Of course it was Frank Abbott that had to take score of this encounter.

"That's strike one Lawson." Abbott cheered. Man, Mike hated that guy.

"Nah Abbott, I haven't even stepped up to the plate yet. So Sweetheart what should I call you?" Mike took a few steps closer to her. He thought he smelled brown sugar.

"Uninterested." Mike could see the hint of dimples in her full cheeks. And he couldn't help but wonder what her smile was like.

"STRIKE TWO!" Abbott and now a few of the other guys joined in the call.

"So, why don't you date baseball players…?"

"Listen Cupcake, if I wanted some loud mouth guy like you anywhere near my bases I'd being doing the pitching." She was cute when she was fired up even if she did interrupted him.

"Oh really, so you think you can pitch the ball, Sweetheart? This isn't Softball" He wondered if he could get her number after all. Maybe a little challenge will warm her up.

"Nope, I know I can. And don't call me Sweetheart. I'm talking about throwing the ball and not underhand. Although that might be the only way you could get a hit off me." Oh he liked her spunk.

"Ohh damn, Lawson" Abbott pumped his fist in the air. "I hear a challenge coming on" he sing songed.

"How about a wager between new friends? You strike my friend Abbott out and I won't  
call you sweetheart... _Sweetheart_."

Mike didn't even realize that he had made it to the fence. She was now directly in front of him and her dark brown eyes were looking up at him. He could read her perfectly; she was annoyed but amused.

"Aww, it's cute that you know you can't hit off me so you send your friend to the slaughter instead." She gave him a warm chuckle and he lost his footing and bumped the fence. Her smile lit up her whole face and he had never seen anything like that before.

"I'm not scared to hit off you, Sweetheart. I just want to catch whatever you are throwing. For every hit Abbott gets you answer my questions. If he hits it out of the park or you get the ball over the plate, you're buying dinner. But first, I need your name" Mike wasn't going to beg. Alright, he would totally beg.

"Hey, if I'm doing all the hitting shouldn't I get the date." Abbott sulked.

"Shut up, Abbott. What do you say, Sweetheart?"

"Hold on, what do I get if I win?"

"A date with me of course."

She threw her head back laughing. Her hands covered her mouth, trying to hold in her full body expression of joy. She was so serious before that he had never thought she would sound like that. It was now his mission in life to make her laugh everyday. Of course, he needed her name first.

"Cupcake, you are cute but not the catch you think you are."

"So you think I'm cute?" Mike's whole body buzzed with adrenaline. The brown sugar was definitely coming from her and he was willing to take his time finding out where it was coming from. Hey perv, control yourself, Mike tried to shake the smell out of his nose.

"Wait, how old are you?" Mike demanded.

"What does my age have to do with winning this bet?"

"It's all for my peace of mind, Sweetheart."

"Will you stop that? That is not my name" Did she just growl at him? Yep he needed her name. "If I win, you can never call me Sweetheart again."

"But Sweetheart, what should I call you instead?"

"Mike, you can call me anytime," the feminine voice was light and airy.

Padres girl and Mike snapped their heads towards the voice. It belong to Kellie Morris, who was a petite, blue-eyed brunette and a very energetic cheerleader. She hadn't lied; he really could call her anytime and before today he figured he would do just that before summer ended but now he had a name to figure out. Kellie's perfume slammed into his senses knocking his head back. Now he missed the brown sugar.

"Hey, Kellie we are about to watch…." Mike looks down expectantly and gestures with his hand to his Padres girl. She rolled her eyes at him and worried her lower lip with her teeth. He saw the moment she gave in to his charm also known as persistence.

"Call me, Baker."

"Baker? Is that you last name?" Mike felt a little cheated here.

"It's my name and if you win you can get my first. Lawson? Was that it, Cupcake?" She arched her eyebrow at him.

"Mike Lawson, future Captain of the San Diego Padres and All Star catcher, at your service, Sweetheart"

He offered her his hand and she snorted and shook it. He was surprised at her firm handshake and calloused hand. Her skin was warm and the calluses were smooth, hmm maybe a lotion. He thought it might be strange to sniff her hand so he let go.

"Get them out while you still can, Lawson, cause your not going to be winning this. Let me get my glove."

Mike watch her as she made her way to a duffel bag. She must have dropped it so she could watch them play. She pulled out a worn pitcher's glove. The hand on his arm startled him from his pear shaped view.

"Will I see you later, Mike?" Kellie asked with a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"Camp is starting Kellie. It's my last year so I really need to focus." He hoped she didn't notice the way his eyes drifted to Baker.

"I thought camp started on Monday?"

"Yeah but the returning guys and I are meeting the new rookies to show them around. Tonight is the bonfire, you know that."

"I could be your date." She gave him a wink.

"Kellie, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Hey, Cupcake! Are you chickening out?" Baker was standing on the mound. Her gloved hand was extended down by her side. A ball grasped in her other hand. Her body facing home plate but her head turned to him at the fence.

"Let's see what you got, Sweetheart." Mike jogged to home plate, squatted down and adjusted his mask. Abbott stepped into the batter box.

"What's up with you and the kid, Lawson?"

"Hey, Abbott, why don't you pay attention."

Baker's demeanor changed from relaxed to ballplayer so fast Mike was impressed. Her eyes drifted to Abbott, cataloguing his stance and analyzing his hand placement on the bat. She then locked eyes with Mike and the world faded.

He stopped hearing the rest of the team's taunts or the giggling from the bleachers. Her eyes widen for brief second and he was sure she felt the connection snap in place.

Knowing Abbott was a stronger hitter was cheating a bit so to even the playing field he called for a curveball which he knows is Abbott's weakness. Baker narrowed her eyes and shook her head. He signaled a curveball again and again she shook him off. Did she think he was trying to cheat?

She stood up, turned her body, lifted her leg and then threw a perfect slider past Abbott's swing and into Mike's glove. Whoa!

"STRIKE ONE!" Rang the voice of the stand in umpire.

"What the fuck!?" Abbott exclaimed. "I wasn't ready." Abbott kicked his shoes into the ground and twisted his grip on the bat.

Baker watched on as Abbott prepared; she didn't gloat, just waited. Mike called for a fastball this time but again she shook him off. This time she threw a curveball.

"STRIKE TWO!"

"Bullshit! Come one, Sweetheart, I got your number now." Abbott hissed.

"Don't call her, Sweetheart." Mike's voice was low and menacing.

"Whatever you say, Lawson." Abbott muttered.

Baker narrowed her eyes and watched. Mike didn't bother trying to give her a sign and let her make the call. It wasn't looking good for him on winning the bet but watching her pitch was one hell of an alternative. He just hoped he can learn her first name.

She threw a screwball and Abbott swung so hard he spins. His bat barely nicking the ball popping it straight up . Mike jumped to his feet, threw his mask back and dived for the ball.

"YOU'RE OUT!"

"What the fuck, Lawson? Why are you helping her win the bet? Hey, Sweetheart, that was nothing but a fluke."

"Abbott, you call her that one more time and we are going to have a big problem." Mike walked towards Abbott.

"Whatever, Lawson, I'm out of here. Let's go guys, Captain Lawson has babysitting duty." Abbott glared at Baker as she walked towards home plate. Mike stepped in front of her and glared at the pimple-faced punk. The rest of the players grabbed the equipment and headed towards the dorm that was to be their home for three months.

"Why would you do that?" Baker looked both angry and impressed.

"Do what Baker, tell him to stop being a dick? Or the stepping between you and king hothead. Because honestly I've seen that guy try to fight every pitcher that's struck him out."

"No, why'd you catch the ball?"

"Cause I'm you're catcher."

"But you lost?" Baker said softly.

"I'm not sure I did. Watching you pitch was definitely a win and you made Abbott look like a fish. Though I am sad about not knowing your first name. Would you like to come to big bonfire tonight?"

"I thought you said you needed to focus on camp." Baker said with a bit sarcastic flair.

"Were you eavesdropping on my conversation? Were you jealous?"

"More amused by your distraction. Can't go with you anyway, I already have plans."

"Let me walk you home and you can distract me some more."

"Nope, I'm close, don't need it."

"Will I see you again?" Mike was feeling a little desperate knowing he might not see her again.

"I'm sure you will."

"When?"

She laughs and shakes her head at him.

"Soon enough, Cupcake."

She brushed his shoulder as she walked past him. Before she got too far away he felt a hard smack on his ass making him jump a little bit. He turned to see her watching him with a little smirk. He threw his head back and laughed.

Baker grabbed her duffle bag, heading off in the same direction that the rest of the team had gone. He watched her jog away and he wanted to follow and talk with her some more. She suddenly stopped and turned.

"Oh, the name's Ginny and I'm 16." Her smile is bright even from the distance apart. "He got a hit off me so…"

"Hi, Ginny Baker."

"Hello, Mike Lawson."

Ginny turned and ran off. Mike watched until he couldn't see her anymore. Mike had a feeling this was going to be the best summer of his life. He couldn't wait to find out everything he could about one Ginny Baker

"This is going to be fun." He said to himself with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2 The Bonfire

Growing up, Mike's mother was constantly on the move. She dragged him from one town to another so often he felt like he was more of an accomplice than a son. He was forced to grow up fast; learning that people were unreliable, that the only person you could truly trust was yourself. He'd lost count of the number of schools he'd attended. He'd never had a real home, besides the baseball diamond.

The baseball field had its own set of rules and offered a stability that Mike lacked in the rest of his life. No matter what town he was in there would always be baseball. The teammates and coaches would change, but game never did.

As soon as he was eighteen, he refused to follow his mother around anymore and made his own way so he could finish school. The constant moving had left some damage to his education, but teams still fought to have him. He was given scholarships and pursued by multiple colleges. He tried not to think about the man that truly set him on his path.

David Grissom was the first person to take a real interest in him. He may have only know him for a short time and only known their true relationship for even shorter, but Dave Grissom gave him a purpose. The man may have been his father, but Mike didn't care if he was. He had guided him and taught him the true meaning of being a catcher.

 _em"The catcher knows everything; he knows every pitcher, every hitter, sideways and backwards. He knows how to be a diplomat. How to protect his pitchers from the ump. The catcher is the real boss, the natural leader."/em_

It was those words that shaped Mike's drive to be the best catcher possible. To be better than anyone and to lead by example. He was first on the field and last to leave. Even during the off season he was training, getting into as many programs and conditioning camps he could raise money for or get a scholarship into.

This was his second year at San Diego's State baseball camp. He liked the coaches and most of the other players. He had earned his spot as team captain and not just because he could hit the ball. He always looked out for the younger players. It'd earned him the nickname of the Bear from some older kids, always protecting his cubs.

The bonfire was the one place Mike really relaxed. He tried to fit his entire summer into one night. Last year, he got so drunk he didn't remember how he ended up back in his room. The worst part was finding Kellie next to him. He had been too embarrassed to tell her he didn't know what happened. He helped her sneak out and promised to call when camp was over.

He had tried for a little bit to keep in contact but it just became a distraction. His life consisted of work, school, and baseball. Girls were not part of the plan, especially not a girlfriend. He enjoyed girls, he liked the chase and he was a master at flirting.

The one thing his mom had taught him, was how not to be a mark. His mom easily manipulated most of the men she brought around and he was never going to be like those pricks.

This was going to be his last bonfire and he was excited but it had nothing to do with the team. He'd had the same can of beer in his hand for over an hour promising himself he would remember tonight. He spent half his energy looking for Ginny and the rest trying to avoid Kellie.

He was in mid conversation with one of the new guys when her laugh reached him from the other side of the bonfire. Mike turned around and pushed his way through the groups of people in his way. He wasn't going to let the chance to spend more time with her go.

He couldn't see her at first, but he heard her voice. He spotted her and his heart dropped. She was under the arm of an admittedly good looking kid about his age. The guy smiled down at her, as she told some story. He looked proud and amused. Ginny was animated, moving her hands as she talked.

Mike stood back and watched, he still wanted to talk to her, but didn't want to piss off her apparent boyfriend. And why wouldn't she have a boyfriend? She was cute, funny and could pitch, any guy would have to be stupid to not like her. It was a good thing he found out now before anything happened.

He turned away from the happy pair and grabbed a fresh beer. He didn't need the drama and he sure as hell didn't need some girl. Mike quickly downed the beer in his hands, before grabbing another. This is stupid, he told himself.

Mike had his head down and bumped into a giggling Kellie.

"Mike, there you are, where you been?" her voice chirped with excitement.

"Been here all night, what about you?" Mike leaned into her with a smile.

Ginny's rich and full laughter distracted him, he looked up to see she and her boyfriend were coming in his direction. Mike panicked, he didn't want to look like a nerd without a date. He stepped closer to Kellie and draped and arm around her shoulders. When he looked down and could see her excitement, Mike felt like a dick. He knew she liked him and here he was trying make another girl jealous by using Kellie's feelings against her.

Mike was about to drop his arm and apologize, when Kellie pulled him in for a kiss. She pushed hard against him, her fingers dug through his hair. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her ass. He tried to pull away but she held on tighter.

Mike turned his head, he gasped for air and met the beautiful brown eyes of Ginny Baker across the fire. Her eyes were wide, brow arched up in confusion, and her lips puckered in disapproval. She was alone now as she watched him. Mike couldn't look away but tried to untangle from Kellie. He yelped when she bit his ear.

"Hey ouch, Kellie! Hey, hey," Mike snapped. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away from him. "Whoa, okay I'm sorry if I might have led you on. I'm really sorry, it was a dick move, but I like someone else."

Kellie pulled out his grasp and looked around the bonfire. She brushed her hair out of her face and licked her lips.

"Oh come on Mike, you're different but you are not that different from the other guys. I'm not looking to date you, we can just make out in your room. Promise I won't tell whoever you like that anything happened," she purred the last word.

Mike took a step back, "That's a nice offer, but sorry, no."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed." Kellie pushed up on her toes, kissed his cheek and walked away.

Mike groaned and finished his third beer. He caught sight of Ginny, her head was down and she tugged at her lips. She was standing alone looking into the fire. He put down his beer and started toward her. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Mike turned to look down at Abbott's hand on his shoulder. Abbott quickly removed it and pointed a thumb toward the dorms.

"Coach wants to see you," Abbott explained. "Don't worry, Lawson; I'll keep your Cupcake warm. She might not even notice you're gone."

Mike stepped up to the smaller boy and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed with a devilish smile. "Don't go near her."

"What the fuck is with you, Lawson?" Abbott pulled his shoulder free and slinked away.

Mike didn't want to leave, knowing Abbott was looking for Ginny. There was a lot of rumours about Abbott, about how he got his dates. Mike tried to keep an eye on him whenever they went out with the team, but he still hasn't been able to prove any wrongdoing. But Mike knew that he was a prick and he would do anything to sabotage Mike's chances. He hoped Ginny's boyfriend was smart enough to keep that snake away from her.

Mike took one more look toward where he had last seen Ginny but she had already gone. He shook off the wave of sadness that seeped in his bones and ran toward the coach's office. The door was open and the lights blazed. Mike respected the coach, more than any other adult he'd come across. He was honest, fair and refused to accept anything but the best.

Mike knocked, "Coach, you wanted to see me?"

"Lawson, yeah come in shut the door. How's the bonfire? I'm pretending not to smell beer on you, considering I know how hard you'll work tomorrow." Coach Carlson leaned back in his chair.

"The bonfire's great, sir." Mike smirked.

"Enough of the bullshit. I'll be quick. We have a new rookie coming in and I want you to keep an eye on her. She seems tough as nails but you'll need to keep the rest of the team in line. Her brother and her have been placed in the room across from yours." Coach grunted.

"Her brother!?" Mike gaped.

There was no doubt in his mind that coach was talking about Ginny. He was looking forward to catching for her again. Learn how she calculated her next move, watch her read players and even better spend time with her. Especially now that he know that it was her brother with her tonight, not her boyfriend. But it did add a new flaw in his win over Ginny plan, she was going to be his teammate and his rookie.

Coached watched him with an arched eyebrow, "Yeah, Lawson, her brother. He's not a player but he's playing chaperone. Not sure what his plan is during the day nor do I care. Just make sure the team plays nice."

"You got it, Coach," Mike stood up. "Anything else?"

"Nah, go make sure no one falls in the fire. The parent's look down on that kind of thing."

Mike smirked and took off toward the roaring fire. The music had gotten louder, the pile of beer bottles bigger. He arrived in time to pull Murphy away from the fire. He nudged the kid into a chair and handed him a water bottle.

"No more tonight, Murphy." Mike barked.

Murphy leaned back with a slobbery smile, "Sure, Cap."

Mike turned away intent on finding Ginny before anything else stopped him. He spotted her near the table of snacks, talking to Kellie. His shoulders dropped and took a deep breath. This was going to be interesting.

"Mike!" Kellie squeaked. "I knew you'd come back."

Mike stumbled back, not expecting the bouncing girl to jump into his arms. He looked over her head and met the soft brown eyes of Ginny Baker. She pursed her lips and arched her perfect brow. Ginny folded her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone," Ginny smirked before turning.

"Wait, no don't go," Mike begged. He tried to wiggle his way out of Kellie's iron grip around his waist. But she only tightened her hold and even brushed a kiss to his chin. Ginny paused, looked them over and walked away.

"What the hell Kellie?" Mike snapped. "We just talked about this, not twenty minutes ago."

Kellie stepped back, placed a hand on her hip and poked him in the chest.

"You will not make a fool of me Mike Lawson! I told everyone I was your date. So you are not going to be leaving with some girl, just cause she can throw a ball," Kellie berated him.

Mike scowled, "Whatever you told people is your problem, not mine. Now move, before I pick you up and move you myself."

"You wouldn't dare," Kellie gasped with a pout.

Mike took a step toward her and looked down, "You're not worth the bother." He took a step to her right and walked around her. As he walked away he heard a shrill shriek and a foot stomp from behind him but he didn't bother turning around.

Ginny was on the edge of the group, she looked out toward the baseball field. She looked sad and determined. He stepped up beside her, without a word. He could still smell a hint of her, the brown sugar and smoke reminded him of the marshmallow he roasted earlier.

She didn't say anything and Mike felt at ease in the silence in a way he had never felt before. He didn't feel the need to talk or perform for her. He just wanted to stand here beside her and look at the only home he ever known; the baseball diamond. He realized that in a few days she be a part of that too.

"Do you get homesick?" Ginny raspy voice cut through the silence.

Mike looked down at her, wondered if she could read his mind. He didn't talk about his home life with people, kids were cruel and adults judgemental. But looking down at this girl, he knew he didn't want to hide or lie to her.

"I've never really had a home to miss. That down there is where I belong." Mike kept his voice low, his words only for her. "Are you homesick?"

"I thought I would be… I've never really been away before. But I feel…" Ginny trailed off and looked to the fire.

Mike waited, he didn't want to push her and risk never hearing what she felt. She let out a deep breath and smiled. It wasn't even directed toward him and he felt winded. The firelight brought light to her face but her smile brightened his night.

"Free," she sighed.

Her word was so soft he thought her heard her wrong. As a catcher it was his job to read the batter, the field, and most of his pitcher. And what he read was true, she felt free. He wondered about her home life, what could make a sixteen year old girl feel so confined.

"Are you ready for camp?" Mike wondered.

"I'm always ready for baseball," she chuckled. "I think it's everything else I'm not ready for."

"One game at a time, Rook. That's all we can do."

"Is that what you tell your girlfriend?" Ginny snorted.

"Kellie's not my girlfriend, she's just a girl who says..."

Ginny started to laugh, "If you finish that with, emthe kid is not my son/em I'm going to lose it. You can't plagiarize Michael Jackson and think I wouldn't notice." Ginny bump him with her elbow.

Mike laughed, "I was not going there but if you want me to embeat it/em I will."

Ginny groaned, "You're ridiculous."

"As I was saying before you interrupted my inspired speech. Kellie told everyone I was her date, but I'm not." Mike explained.

"Oh you're emsmooth/em. It doesn't matter to me, either way. I'm just here to play ball." Ginny sighed.

She rolled her shoulders and turned away from him. Mike wasn't ready to let her go but he didn't want to push for too much.

"Sounds good, Rook. Any problems, you let me know," Mike offered.

"I don't need you to come to my rescue. Just because I'm a girl. I can take care of myself." Ginny huffed.

"I'm sure you can, but since I'm team captain it's my job to make sure new players are taken care of. Some of the guys call me, strongMama Bear/strong behind my back." Mike brushed a hand on her elbow, but quickly let go. "You have a problem, you come to me."

"Whatever you say, Captain." Ginny scoffed, as she turned away and walked away from him.

He watched her walk through the groups of people without stopping until she found an empty chair. Her eyes met his when she sat down for, but she turned away quickly. He was tempted to join her by the fire, and he wondered if she would stay or leave again. Instead he choose to find his own seat and watch over his teammates. If his eyes wandered over to her more than others it was only because she was across from him. The fire blazed between them, whenever their eyes met. He was excited to see what this summer had to offer.


End file.
